Zator Plagg
Zator Plagg (ザトー プラグ Zato- Puragu) is a powerful Mage of the Guild Satyr Flute who specializes in Water Magic. Appearance Zator is a tall, thick built man who has black hair and goatee, blond curly sideburns and eyebrows. He has a bulbous nose and oddly has two very large bottom teeth that stick out of his mouth. Zator wears a kimono with leaf prints on it. When he was younger, Zators hair was blonde instead of black. Personality Zator is a very serious person who doesn't take jokes very well. He often gets angry at his guild mates when they make fun of other people, especially when they persist. History Since he was a boy, Zator has been training in Karate. He was very diligent in his training, which earned him a black belt before he was an adult. Later in his life, he started training as a Mage, and decided to use his Water Magic with his Karate, creating his unique fighting style. Despite being very strong and the fact that he could have gotten into just about any guild he wanted to, he searched for a long time for a place that felt right to him. He found that place when the Master of Satyr Flute, Jormundr Stalson, asked him to join his guild. Zator was the first person to join after it's first year with only five members, aside from the Master, and participated in the last two S-Class wizard trials. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Satyrical * Meeting Magic & Abilities Water Magic: Zator is a master of Water Magic, capable of manipulating it very easily. His specialty is punching seemingly nothing, causing the impact to travel through the air, and eventually through the bodies of his opponents, by moving through water. These punches get stronger the more water is in the atmosphere. * Mist: Zator causes a thick mist to fill the air around him. This spell is used to make his punches stronger and only used against particularly powerful foes. * Bubble Fist: Zator sticks his hands out with his fingers pointing straight, with a bubble forming around each hand. After saying "Bubble Fist", bubbles start to quickly fly out from the ones on his hands. These bubbles cause small explosions upon impact. ** Bubble Marker: A variation where anybody that gets hit by one of its bubbles will become marked for his Hydro Cannon. A marked person will be unable to avoid the shots fired by the Hydro Cannon, and they will be the only ones hit. Unfortunately, these bubbles are significantly slower than those shot from Bubble Fist, and are a lot easier to avoid. * Hydro Cannon: This spell is only used in conjunction with his Bubble Marker, and if he doesn't mark any target, he will hit nothing. Zator gets into a karate punching stance, and after a small preparation time, in which he must gather his strength and magic, he throws one punch. The power of this punch will be significantly stronger than an ordinary punch of his. After waiting the small preparation time again, he will throw a second punch with his other arm. This will continue until Zator has decided that he has used it enough. If he doesn't use it for five minutes, his target will lose its mark. Because of the preparation time between each shot fired, it isn't a very effective spell most of the time. Immense Magical Power: Despite not being an S-Class Mage, Zators Magical Power is near as powerful as the S-Class Mages of the Guild. His Magic is blue when exerted. Karate Master: Zator has been trained in Karate since he was a kid and managed to get his black belt before he was an adult. He uses this with his Water Magic to throw powerful punches that move through the moisture in the air. Trivia * His appearance is based on Jinbe from One Piece. ** His Magic is partially based on him as well. Category:SuBash Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster magic user